Commands
Groups/Teams/Clan /groupinvite (playername) - Used to invite players to join your group. /groupleave - Used when a player wishes to leave their current group (after a warzone) /groupleader (playername) - If you are the Groupleader you make (playername) the new leader /groupkick – the group leader may kick a player /teaminvite (playername) – Invite another player or group. If you are inviting a group you must invite the group leader. /teamkick – the team leader can kick a group /teamchallenge (playername) - Used to challenge another player/group/team on the same realm to a challenge. If you are challenging a group/team you must /teamchallenge the groupleader. /claninvite (playername) - Invite another player to the Clan. If you are inviting to clan, you must have permission to invite to do this command. /clankick (playername) - Kicks a player from the Clan. You must have the required premission to do this /clanleave - Leaves your current Clan. Chat Enter key – Default is “Say” chat /g - Group chat /tc - Team chat /tell (playername, message) - send a tell/whisper (don’t forget the comma after the players name) /local - Chat to a zone /yell (message) /global - Chat to an instance of prep or warzone (i.e: All vortex preps areas) /general - General chat /c - Clan chat /trade - Trade chat /h - Help chat Short cut keys Shift + Left Click - Link specific ability or equipment tooltip to chat window. R - Reply to last tell. P - Equipment (Journal) J - Trials (Journal) K - Abilities (Journal) L - Avatar (Journal) I - Inventory M - Display map Alt + T - Team Social menu Alt + F - Friend Social menu Alt + C - Clan Social menu F10 key - Warzone score interface (only works in a warzone) F11 key - Warzone achievements interface (only works in a warzone) F12 key - Warzone statistics interface (only works in a warzone) ESC key - Options menu Special \stat fps - Shows the player computer’s Frames per second. /loc - Displays player’s current location. This is helpful when reporting bugs. \setres - In the chat window type \setres 1920x1200 or \setres 1600x1050 and it should update your resolution appropriately. This resolution change exists only until you close and restart the client. *It is strongly recommended that you are careful with these settings as oddball resolutions will cause major graphics issues that can require you to restart your client. *GUI hot-spots become offset when fury is not played in 1024x768. eg. The mouse has to be to the left of the scroll bars to get the scrollbar to move and to a player it might seem like the GUI doesn’t work correctly at first. \viewmode unlit - Disable lighting \viewmode lit - Re-Enable lighting \show dynamicshadows - enable/disable dynamic shadows \show postprocess (disable bloom and depth of field) Emoticons /emotelist - provides an in-game list of emotes Emotes executed while a player is targeted will perform that emote to the targeted player. Here is a list of animated emotes: Here is a list of non-animated emotes: